This is Our Love, Us
by kim kyuna
Summary: Seoul-Beijing-Japan. they're in love. they're missing each other. We know it all, just from the eyes. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. drabble/random/BL/typos/No edit/ review.


**Incheon airport, 14 April 2013**

_Aku menunggumu_

_Sent._

Aku menunggu hari ini. berjalan yang sepertinya biasa saja karena kantuk yang menggelayut menghabisi niatku untuk membuka mata lebih lebar atau duduk sambil sesekali bicara seperti normal padahal ada sesuatu yang terjadi di hati ini. Aku menunggu. dan itu tidak enak.

membuat kantuk yang tadinya sangat banyak tiba-tiba menguar, merasa senyum yang kulontarkan sekalipun terhalang masker terasa lebih dari sekedar senyuman, atau tiap langkah yang rasanya normal mendadak lebih ringan dari biasanya. sepertinya ini bukan lagi soal menunggu karena aku sudah sampai pada batas waktuku. aku sudah selesai menunggu. sekalipun pada faktanya setelah pertemuan kali ini aku harus kembali menghitung dari nol.

Kau tahu? aku bahagia.

**Kansai airport, 14 April 2013**

_Text received._

_Aku menunggumu._

Aku juga. Bisa ya sampai seperti ini? seolah kita saling berlarian dan bertemu di satu titik. apa hanya aku yang ingin tersenyum hari ini? atau hanya aku yang merasakan kalau hari ini lain dari biasanya? jalan-jalan ramai dan berdesakan biasanya membuatku sedikit muak tapi hari ini aku masih ingin tetap tersenyum. segala kelelahan yang menumpuk tidak terhitung begitu saja menyublim ketika kuingat setelah ini semuanya sudah usai. setidaknya sampai aku berjumpa denganmu.

Sudah berapa kali kita berpisah? sekali, dua kali? mengapa yang kali ini begitu aneh, menjebloskan aku ke sebuah nama kerinduan. terperosok di sana hingga saat waktu sedikit lebih bergeser, aku hanya ingin berlari secepatnya menuju sebuah rumah yang nyaman, dimana ada kau di dalamnya. pertemuan.

**Beijing, 14 April 2013**

Sungmin baru saja tiba di hotel. rasa lelahnya masih bergantung penuh-penuh di bahunya. sebentar lagi, semuanya dimulai bahkan dia tidak punya waktu untuk beristirahat banyak.

TING!

"Sungmin-ah, ini kamarmu. istirahatlah dulu, aku ingin menemui yang lain." ucap Manager Hyung. Sungmin mengangguk sekali.

"Hyung.." panggil Sungmin sebelum namja itu menjauh

"Hmm?"

"Dimana kamar Kyunie?"

.

.

_"Sejak kapan kalian berada dalam kamar yang terpisah?"_

Perlahan Sungmin memasukkan password untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Manager Hyung bilang, mereka yang sudah sampai sedang beristirahat di kamar. Ada waktu beberapa jam sebelum mereka harus berangkat ke venue untuk fan meet nanti malam. Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. terang dan seperti biasa seperti ratusan hotel sebelumnya yang sudah-sudah.

GREPP

"Kyunie.."

Ah ya, siapa yang lupa dengan harum ini? justru tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya akan mengakibatkan kerinduan yang kompleks.

Hangat. sangat hangat. seperti kerinduan yang sekarang sudah menguar entah kemana di siram dengan hangatnya pelukan ini. Sungmin tersenyum dalam dekapan orang itu.

"Kau lama sekali" bisiknya di telinga Sungmin. membuat bulu roma-nya berdiri tanpa izin namun dia menyukainya. pelukan hangat dari belakang, hembusan nafas yang membuat melayang. Ah, Sungmin sangat merindukan ini. berapa hari? hanya tiga hari bukan? mengapa rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali.

"Kau menungguku?" tanya Sungmin sambil berbalik. mengalungkan lengannya di tengkuk kekasihnya. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kurang jelas? aku merindukanmu sayang"

Mata itu saling bertemu. Benar, tidak ada yang berbohong. Semua yang ada di setiap sudut hazel dan foxy adalah kerinduan. tidak ada yang lain.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Kyunie"

"Rasanya aneh sekali bahkan aku tidak tertarik untuk melakukan apapun selain bersamamu. kurasa aku sudah gila"

"Kau kecewa dengan hal itu?"

"Aku lebih memilih itu dibanding tidak bertemu denganmu"

Mereka saling melempar tawa renyah, sebelum satu jari Kyuhyun menahan dagu Sungmin. Sungmin hapal sekali alur ini karena sekejap kemudian dia sudah memejamkan matanya, merasakan sesapan demi sesapan pada bibirnya. Berawal dari gerakan yang paling pengertian hingga yang paling ingin menguasai. Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun merindukan moment ini karena dia juga begitu.

Dekapan erat dan gerakan refleks menuju ranjang sudah tidak tahu lagi kapan mereka lakukan. Sebentar kemudian mereka sudah duduk di tepian ranjang dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh punggungnya dengan halus, sebentar lagi jemari itu akan menyusup ke dalam kaus Sungmin.

"Emmhh.. cup"

Sungmin menyentuh wajah itu, yang kini sedikit kewalahan dengan kurangnya oksigen. Wajah yang tampan dan selalu sama setiap kali dia menyentuhnya. rasanya permukaan epidermis kulitnya seperti disengat sesuatu. namun dia menyukainya.

"Kurasa kita masih punya waktu satu jam" gumam kyuhyun dengan senyuman nakalnya. Sungmin tertawa kecil dan menunduk. Namja itu menarik lagi wajah Sungmin, menuntut untuk melihat wajah yang kini tersipu. Sudah berapa lama hubungan ini? tujuh tahun? mengapa wajahnya tidak pernah berubah? selalu tersipu aneh seperti ini.

"Min, aku.."

CKLEK!

"SUNGMIN HYUUNG!"

Seketika wajah Kyuhyun berubah masam. Ryewook, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dan sepertinya hanya Manager Hyung yang..

Ah benar, mereka sudah menyogok Manager Hyung rupanya..

"Wookie-ah, Donghae-ah, Hyukjae-ah" absen Sungmin satu per satu, mereka berpelukan erat.

"Hyung! kapan kau datang? mengapa tidak menemui kami dan malah di sini? apa Kyuhyun melarangmu keluar?" cerocos Ryewook. Sungmin hanya terkekeh.

"Yak! Sungmin Hyung baru sampai di sini" Balas Kyuhyun sengit.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu magnae. Kajja Hyung kita makan bersama"

"Ya! Kim Ryewook! mau kau bawa kemana Sungmin Hyung?" Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya lalu mencegah Ryewook menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali tertawa "Kyunie, kita makan dulu saja ya? kau juga belum makan kan?"

"Dia seperti orang gila menunggumu" tambah Hyukjae santai. Donghae hanya memperhatikan dengan malas.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu Lee Hyukjae?"

"Sudahlah Kyunie, kajja.."

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Rasanya sudah sangat sempurna saat dia membuat rencana untuk bersama Sungmin sampai mereka harus pergi nanti. Dia dan Sungmin, hanya mereka berdua. tidak dengan orang-orang ini. Kyuhyun juga melihat Sungmin sangat merindukan yang lain. Ada rasa egois yang cukup menyita otaknya. Sungmin mungkin akan mengiyakan setiap hal yang dia minta, tidak terkecuali menahan rindunya pada member lain demi menemaninya lebih dulu. Mengapa Sungmin begitu sempurna di matanya?

Mereka makan bersama, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Sungmin sedang bahagia berbicara dengan yang lain. Tidak dipungkiri, rencananya hancur berantakan. Tidak mungkin sempat bicara dengan Sungmin setelah mereka lelah sepulang fan meet nanti. Semua itu membuat Kyuhyun termenung, belum lagi paginya mereka sudah harus kembali..

"Sungmin Hyung, bagaimana dengan musikalmu?" tanya Siwon sambil menguyah makanannya

"Semuanya lancar Siwon-ah"

"Aigoo, kau berdiet lagi? kau tampak kurus sekali.. jaga kesehatanmu Hyung" tambah Zhoumi penuh perhatian.

"Sungmin Hyung apa kau tidur dengan baik di sana?" kali ini Donghae

"Musikalmu sukses Hyung, kami sangat ingin menontonnya" Henry juga tidak kalah ikut memberikan perhatiannya. Membuat namja brunette itu semakin dongkol.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu" kata mereka hampir bersamaan, dengan ekspresi manja.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari mereka, makanannya sudah habis karena dia tidak memesan makanan berat. Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis melihat magnae jahil itu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Mengapa hari ini banyak orang yang membuatnya terpaksa harus meredam perasaan kesal seperti ini? Ryewook dan Siwon sepertinya sengaja membuatnya cemburu. Ryewook yang berusaha menjauhkannya dengan Sungmin, pulang lebih dulu ke hotel karena kesal dengan pelayanan restaurant. Hyukjae yang tetap sama seperti fanmeet sebelumnya, mendekati Hyung kesayanganya dan jangan tanyakan seberapa besar kesalnya Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang mencium Sungmin di depan semua fans-nya. semua itu membuatnya gila. hey, bahkan Kyuhyun yang begitu merindukan Sungmin, mengapa mereka yang mendapatkan semua itu? ini sungguh tidak adil.

Apakah kurang cukup memberitahu semua orang bahwa dia sangat merindukan satu panggung bersama Sungmin? Bahkan dia merangkul Hyung-nya malam tadi, berusaha mendekati Sungmin, tidak ingin jauh darinya. menyebalkan.

"Sungmin Hyung malam ini harus tidur bersama ku!"

"Eh? apa maksudmu Kim Ryewook?" Sungut Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Wae? Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin Hyung tidur bersamamu karena kau tidak akan membuatnya beristirahat malam ini bukan?"

BLUSH~

Wajah Sungmin memerah. namun semuanya menjadi lucu ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang berusaha membela dirinya. Sungmin tersenyum geli.

"Sungmin Hyung! besok kau sudah berangkat lagi ke Jepang. malam ini tidur bersama kami Ne? Ayolah Hyung" rajuk Wookie. Akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk antusias

"Ne Wookie-ah.."

"Mwo? Hyung!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Aku merindukan kalian semua, Kyunie tidur bersama kami saja juga Ne?" ajak Sungmin dengan polosnya. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, melirik Wookie yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah aku akan tidur sendiri saja!"

Saat itu juga Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela. kesal. sangat kesal dan Ryewook hanya tersenyum puas melihatnya kalang kabut kehilangan Sungmin Hyungnya.

.

.

.

_"Apa dia merepotkan selama aku pergi?" _

_"Tidak juga. hmm, atau mungkin karena sudah terbiasa" _

_"Hyung.."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Aku sudah mengganggu waktumu dengan Kyuhyun. apa kau tidak kecewa padaku?"_

Sungmin perlahan membuka pintu kamar itu, dilihatnya seseorang sudah tidur membelakanginya. Sungmin tersenyum sesaat sebelum dia membaringkan dirinya di ranjang. Ada sebuah gerakan. Kyuhyun berbalik hingga akhirnya keduanya saling menatap dengan dalam.

"Kau belum tidur Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengelus surai Kyuhyun

"Mengapa kau ke sini? Kau bahkan menolak tidur bersamaku"

Sungmin tertawa renyah "Kau yakin ingin bertengkar selarut ini? Besok pagi aku akan pulang lebih dulu dan..."

"Kita tidak akan bertemu sampai beberapa hari, aku tahu" potong Kyuhyun. Tentu saja, besok dia sudah harus sendirian lagi. tanpa Sungmin Hyung-nya

"Anak pintar!" Sungmin dengan gemas mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

Keduanya diam sesaat. Hanya saling menatap tanpa jemu.

"Mengapa kau datang ke kamarku?" tanya kyuhyun dengan sengaja

"Karena kau sedang menungguku bukan?"

"Aku tidak menunggumu, aku sudah tidur dan..."

"Kalau begitu aku kembali saja" ucap Sungmin sambil bersiap bangkit.

"Jangan Min! Jangan kesana lagi.." Kyuhyun menahan lengan Sungmin.

"Kemarilah!"

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, meletakkan kepala namja itu di dadanya. mengendus rambut Kyuhyun yang masih wangi sehabis di cuci bersih sebelum tidur, seperti hal yang selama ini Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Semua pertanyaanku sudah ditanyakan oleh Wookie dan semuanya tadi. apa kau makan dengan baik? bagaimana musikalmu? apa kau tidur dengan baik? apa kau menikmati show mu? apa kau diet lagi? kau tampak kurus sekali, aku benci melihatnya"

Sungmin sedikit terkekeh, dia sangat menyukai hal ini. posesit khas Kyuhyun.

"Aku makan dengan baik Kyunie, aku juga tidur dengan baik, musikalku lancar dan sangat menyenangkan. Aku harus diet karena aku tidak mau terlihat gemuk saat menjadi Hyuna"

"Ya! Kau masih menikmati peran Hyuna-mu itu? memperlihatkan semua orang lekuk tubuhmu dan bersedia diet hampir mati demi mereka?"

"Aku hanya memperlihatkannya bukan? Kau yang memilikinya, semua itu tidak akan berubah"

Jawaban Sungmin membuat hati Kyuhyun bergemuruh. Ah ya, bahkan dia memiliki Sungmin. Sebuah anugrah yang paling dia syukuri selain suaranya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu" gumam Kyuhyun. Bergantian menarik, mendekap Sungmin dengan erat ke dalam pelukannya

"Apa tidak terlihat kalau aku juga merindukanmu? Bagaimana denganmu? Kau makan dengan baik? tidur dengan baik? menjaga kesehatanmu? Tidak tidur larut?"

"Sepertinya kalau tidur, aku masih tidak bisa Hyung.. kau tahu aku susah tidur jika tidak ada kau" goda Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya. Sungmin sedikit memukul lengan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menggodaku!"

"Kau tidak mau digoda olehku tapi kau mengizinkan kuda itu mencuium-mu di depan banyak orang. Aisshh!"

"Lalu? Mengapa bukan kau saja yang bergerak menciumku kalau begitu?" pancing Sungmin

"Di depan semua fans? kau gila"

"Kau tidak akan pernah melakukannya kan?"

"Melakukannya lalu membiarkan kau terluka lagi karena ulah orang-orang yang membencimu? Tidak, terima kasih" jawab Kyuhyun kesal. Dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Hei, masih kesal?" tanya Sungmin sambil menarik wajah Kyuhyun agar menatapnya

"Tentu saja! Aku yang merindukanmu tapi mengapa kau menciumnya"

"Dia yang menciumku Kyunie sayang, kalau begitu hapuskan bekas bibirnya"

"Hmm?"

"Hapuskan bekas bibirnya di bibirku dengan bibirmu" jawab Sungmin cepat

Sungmin meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun lalu meminta namja itu menguasai bibirnya. Melenguh tertahan saat merasakan pagutan itu semakin kuat dan semakin intens, benda lunak yang kemudian bermain di dalam mulutnya,belum lagi gerakan tubuh mereka. Sungmin bisa merasakan ereksi Kyuhyun menusuk-nusuk paha dalamnya karena tubuh mereka bertaut dengan begitu alami seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Kyuhh.." lenguh Sungmin

Kyuhyun sekejap melepaskan ciumannya. merasa sudah begitu jauh dan mungkin saja mereka akan tenggelam lebih banyak lagi dalam permainan ini.

"Ryewook benar, bersamaku mungkin tidak akan membuatmu beristirahat. Kau membutuhkannya. Tidurlah Min" ucap Kyuhyun tahu diri, dia beralih untuk memeluk Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti "Tapi aku ingin kau melakukannya Kyu"

"Huh?"

"Sekali saja, sisanya kau boleh menagih padaku nanti"

Semua itu terasa seperti panggilan untuk jiwa nakalnya. Satu titik yang membuatnya merasa kasihan dengan hubungan ini dan satu titik yang membuatnya semakin ingin bertahan karena semua moment-nya sangat berharga untuk dilupakan.

.

.

Jika mampu mungkin kedua tubuh yang sudah polos itu akan terus bergerak, menghabisi semua kerinduan sampai ke bagian dasar atau membiarkan saja semua ini terus berlalu, biarkan hitungan kepuasan mereka yang menguasai malam ini.

Rasanya Sungmin lebih memilih untuk terus mendesah saja atas semua sentuhan Kyuhyun di permukaan kulitnya, atas gerakan frustasi- nya yang begitu meggebu-gebu. Oh ayolah, bahkan satu kali klimaks saja semuanya belum mewakili kerinduan mereka. keduanya tahu itu. hanya saja.. Hanya saja.. bertahan dalam hubungan ini tidak semudah menahan hasrat untuk bercinta bukan?

"Ahhh.. Begitu Kyuhh.. Ahhkk"

"Minnhh..Ssshh.. Sungminnhh.."

Terus memanggil namanya? atau terus seperti ini hingga malam usai? Kyuhyun tidak memilih yang kedua, memanggil nama Sungmin adalah satu hal yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang, setidaknya sebelum pagi datang dan menyisakan banyak rencana untuk memisahkan keduanya.

Aroma percintaan.

Seprei, bantal, guling yang kemudian sudah tidak beraturan letaknya.

Tubuh yang berpeluh, terengah-engah.

Cairan cinta yang kemudian menjadi tanda kalau Kyuhyun harus menyudahi permainannya, memeluk sungmin erat dalam dekapannnya. Bergelung kedua tubuh yang polos itu mencari kehangatan. Percintaan yang sederhana namun penyatuan yang sangat hebat karena banyak kerinduan yang berbicara di sana.

.

.

.

"Sungmin Hyung! Kemana Sungmin Hyung?" tanya Ryewook panik. Manager Hyung yang membangunkannya menjawab

"Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun"

"Ooh.." gumamnya mengerti

"Biarkan saja mereka Ryewook-ah, Kyuhyun bisa membunuhmu" tambah Hyukjae yang juga ada di kamarnya.

Ryewook terkikik geli.

"Aku sudah merencanakan ini dan sudah kutebak. Sungmin Hyung akan memilih magnae itu bagaimanapun juga"

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, lima belas menit lagi kita berangkat"

"Nde Hyung!"

Sungmin menatap namja yang baru saja bangun, sedangkan dia sudah berpakaian rapi untuk pesawat pertama pagi ini.

"Kau akan berangkat sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari ranjang.

"Hmm.. Jaga dirimu Kyunie. Makan dengan baik"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu Min"

"Aku akan menjaga diriku dan akan mengurangi dietku" jawab Sungmin lagi sambil mengusap pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Sungmin mengambil tasnya yang berada di sebuah sofa sebelum kemudian sebuah lengan kuat menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Gomawo Min, saranghae"

"Saranghae Kyunie"

.

.

.

**Beijing Airport, 15 April 2013**

_Aku akan merindukanmu sayang, berjuang untuk musikalmu! Hwaiting Minimi!_

_Sent_

Namja brunette itu tersenyum dalam maskernya. Sedikit lambaian dia arahkan ke beberapa kamera fans. Dalam hati bergumam 'Semua ini akan baik-baik saja bukan? Aku dan Sungmin.'

**FIN**

Baru dapet nutrisi nih ceritanya. Aaheeyy itu yang baru ketemu. Ga bisa bohong dikit Bang? Keliatan banget loh itu kangennya hahha bikin yang nonton bahagia banget

JOY for JOYers rite? They're just really spread it, them both!

Dan drabble-nya jadi random gini. Well, i just write down all the thing containing in my head, translatin my imaginie and thankyu if you wanna read it lol

Uri duri yeonwonhi hamkke~

By s.e.s

Bintaro, 16 april 2013

1:58 am

Kim Kyuna,

sign


End file.
